1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garbage can comprising a barrellike can body, which is substantially rectangular in cross-section and tapers downwardly to its bottom, a cover, which is hinged to the top rear edge of the can body, a receptacle, which is provided adjacent to the front edge of the top opening of the can body and is adapted to receive a grab claw of a lifting and tilting mechanism, and a pair of axially aligned casters, which are eccentrically mounted adjacent to the bottom of the can body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garbage cans of that kind are known, e.g., from German Utility Model Specification No. 69 09 469 and Published German application No. 34 46 860. Whereas those known garbage cans can conveniently be handled because they can be rolled on their casters like a sack barrow when they have been tilted about the casters axis, they have the disadvantage that they cannot be nested unless the casters and their axles have been removed. For this reason the casters cannot be mounted in the factory but must be mounted on the can when it has been delivered to its site of use.